Go HoM
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: What is a home? What defines it? Aigis asks herself.


**AN: I kept thinking of the item Go-Ho M.**

* * *

The dorm had previously had been a hotel, explaining the lounge/living room. It had a teal carpet, a receptionist desk, a kitchen in one corner, a living room near the entrance and a recently purchased wide screen television.

Going upstairs she found that there had been at least six to twelve rooms on each floor, a vending machine or two, one with snacks, the other with drinks and reaching the top floor there had been nothing except a stairway to the roof.

She oversaw the view from the roof and took in the sunrise.

Mitsuru's father had taught her that home was where the heart was long ago, when her mother had been alive. Yet arriving at the empty dorm she reflected how she had felt...

Lonely.

* * *

Akihiko decided to take Mitsuru up on her offer.

He moved into the dorm and saw how huge and empty it was.

It reminded him of the orphanage.

He looked around the empty hotel and stared at the walls.

He put a hand to it and it frowned.

He wanted to ask if the building was made of wood but was afraid to ask.

He noticed that there was a pair of stairs that led downstairs probably to a basement and saw the double locked door. His curiousity got the better of him and he wanted to ask Mitsuru if she knew anything about what was beneath.

He had wanted to explore it someday, maybe it had something profound in there.

Something beyond strength which he needed, like structure.

* * *

When Shinjiro arrived, the first thing he had wanted was a room.

At the orphanage he had to share his room, blanket, pillows and personal space with the other children.

He didn't mind, but as he got older and pushed people away he had wanted his own space and deserved that much for his eternal punishment.

The second thing that caught his eye was the kitchen.

He looked into all the drawers, cabinets and fridge and found nothing healthy.

He clicked his tongue and vowed to get decent nutrition in them all, even if it killed his reputation among the three as the apathetic hard-ass.

He did care somewhat, even if his life was fore-fit.

* * *

Yukari moved in about two or three years later.

At home, her mom brought in various boyfriends and Yukari had kept to herself in her room reading magazines and or trying to find something out about her father while cleaning the house.

Most days she spent them at the mall, especially when her mom had been fighting with her.

Although she was glad to be away from home, she wanted her new home to have the one thing her old one couldn't provide.

Security.

* * *

Junpei was next, and he moved in a few weeks after Yukari.

He left his room a general mess and justified it. Not bringing a girl over, it's not like he would get caught and punished for a messy room, and he could hide things, or himself in case of an emergency.

Yet he looked at the pile of stuff on the floor and laid in it.

Nothing like junk to feel like junk he thought as he slowly dozed off under the sunlight.

* * *

Fuuka arrived next.

Her entry marked independence for herself despite the fact that she was weak in many aspects.

As unfortunate to say, her persona gave her confidence and in any other time-line she would never find that strength to protect herself like the walls to her room did.

To make up for that, she had wanted to try to cook for the others.

She had noticed that the others just lounged around without talking to each other much, they all were in their own little worlds except for Koromaru and the wildcards.

She would be the first to try to unite the others like the wildcards did.

* * *

Ken moved in with dark intentions.

Unlike the person whom he was seeking, the homes he grew up in were nice enough but they never gave that warmth his original home did.

What made home was mom. He had not been sure what happened to his father but he didn't care.

Although he vowed to get stronger and independent, he found himself relying on the enemy who covered up his reason for being and did the same.

Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer is what he thought.

* * *

Koromaru had lived within a shrine before.

Although quiet, his master had treated the pooch like a human.

He even ate with his master on the stool at the noodle place.

Once he was gone though, all he had were the streets, random stranger's kindness and his sense of loyalty.

His home was threatened once by a shadow and he was thankful **someone** cared enough to actually nurse him back to health.

He vowed to protect his new home and his new family, even if they couldn't understand him.

* * *

Aigis had the hardest time adjusting.

Unlike the lab and the containment unit she was in, she had no idea what to do with the room given to her.

Her highest priority insisted on living with the wild card but her colleagues said that they all needed privacy.

When inquired about it, they all gave her their definitions of the word and she nodded.

What she had learned from them and from the dictionary from her word bank were two different things.

Over time though she realized that she had no need for a home, she just needed the others to feel at home.

* * *

It had been the final week before the battle of their lives.

Mitsuru had been on the roof, it had been at least four years since she was last up there alone.

She had been somewhat scared to go back up there, should another larger shadow attacked like the wildcard's first night, but she stood and looked at the sunset.

The door to the roof opened and the others appeared behind her talking to each other or just carrying items for a picnic.

Although they ruined the mood and her privacy, she didn't mind.

_At the end of the world, who wanted to be lonely?_


End file.
